People use several types of bags, handheld bags, handbags or containers for carrying different personal items with them to stores, beaches, pools, schools, hotels and many other locations. Similarly, students use backpacks to carry laptops, books, media players and other items to and from school. Travelers carry cash, credit cards, cameras, passports, mobile phones and other similar items with them when they travel. These bags or containers contain valuable items that the person does not want to lose or have stolen. Therefore, to ensure that the items are not being removed or stolen from the person's bags, the persons must keep the bags with them at all times. In some situations, carrying the bags at all times becomes burdensome and makes some activities almost impossible.
For example, if a person is at a relatively open area such as a pool or beach and the person has a bag such as a beach bag, tote or purse, the person cannot leave their spot at the pool or beach without taking the bag with them for fear that the bag will be stolen or that one or more items from the bag will be stolen or removed by thieves or the like. The person must therefore carry the bag or purse with them to get food, go to the restroom or to perform other activities such as playing volleyball. In addition, if the person wants to go in the water to swim, the person must have another person such as a spouse watch their bag while they are in the water. Otherwise, the person must place the bag as close to the water as possible to keep an eye on the bag. The additional burdens of watching the bag and carrying the bag makes participation in activities or carrying items such as food trays more difficult.
Thieves operate quickly and discretely. Therefore, a bag that is secured and locked to an object or at least secured and locked in a closed position is a less desirable target for a thief because the thief will have to spend too much time and effort to attempt to remove the bag or to remove the items from the bag. Thieves are less likely to want to draw attention to themselves by trying to cut, pry or break into a secured and locked bag to remove the bag or remove the contents of the bag.
To alleviate the need to carry the bag during an activity, it is desirable to stow the bag in a secure manner. Balancing the need for security is also the need for convenience. The prior art bags are lacking in convenience. Therefore, what is desired, is an improved lockable bag that provides both security and convenience in regular use.